


Welcome to the 21st Century

by writingramblr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers AU, Dirty Avengers Secrets, F/M, Light BDSM, Tumblr prompt (of sorts), sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by the dirty avengers secrets Tumblr blog, and the exact post this was from can be found in the story notes.<br/>Steve Rogers is basically the personification of purity and innocence, and this is the story of him discovering just how nice being a little bit naughty can be.<br/>It was supposed to be a drabble..but grew into a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the 21st Century

**Author's Note:**

> Completely shameless and just a bit too sexy for its own good.  
> Blame Tumblr and Chris Evans sexy self. 
> 
> http://dirtyavengerssecrets.tumblr.com/post/52567611913/submission-i-actively-practice-bdsm-and-im
> 
> Prompt: “I actively practice BDSM and I’m often dreaming of introducing Steve to it. Coming from the past and all he’ll be very uncomfortable with me shamelessly seducing him which makes it even more interesting. I’d tie him to a bed and start touching him all over till he begs for more, including fingering that tight ass of his and sucking him till he comes. Then I’d teach him how to eat pussy which will surely take more than one lesson. When I’d be riding him then, I’d come so hard I’d forget my name.”

The sun seemed to gleam off of the handsome man’s hair, which was a nice shade of blond. Usually she didn’t go for blondes, but a job was a job.

The outlines and perimeters to this job were to bring the man in question up to speed on the sexual culture of the current time, and with her past experiences and current tastes, bending him to her will wouldn’t be very hard.

She looked forward to this job.

***

“Steven?”

A cool voice asked, and Steve looked up from his cup of coffee to find a stunning woman looking at him curiously, and when his eyes left her face to observe the rest of her body, he blushed at the sight of such a low neckline. It was improper of him to keep staring, but he was having a hard time looking back up to her green eyes.

“Uh—uh yes. I prefer Steve though. Who are you?”

The woman smiled, shrugging as if she didn’t mind him looking,

“The name’s Joan. Joan Patton.”

Steve’s eyes lit up,

“Are you a descendent of General Patton?”

Joan giggled,

“I’m afraid not. That’s cute though. You know your history.”

Steve shrugged, blushing. He knew more than the average person considering his background. Joan moved to sit down across from him, and when he couldn’t find the words to simply ask her to join him, she spoke up.

“May I join you? Or are you expecting company? A girlfriend perhaps?”

Steve shook his head so vigorously a few blond strands swept across his forehead.

“No I’m just here to, ah, people watch. I do it every Friday afternoon.”

Joan smiled at him, and tried to ignore the little gut feeling that he might be too hard to break.

“So tell me Steve, what’s a girl got to do to get a date with you?”

She moved her leg over just slightly to brush past his crossed legs, nudging his feet apart.

He didn’t seem too worried about that, but the fact she had been so forward with him was probably blowing his mind.

Steve gulped, then glanced about, before replying,

“Nothing really. I guess I’m just not good with dames, er, women. Would you like to go out with me?”

Joan smirked at the blush which brought pink to his cheeks once again, and even crept down his neck to disappear below his white shirt’s neckline.

“Yes, I would, very much. I’m a huge fan. It would be an honor. How about dinner tonight? Pick me up at seven?”

Steve was flabbergasted. He had barely gotten his head wrapped around this beautiful woman practically asking him out, and now she was arranging all the details.

“Su-ure. Where do you live?”

Joan reached into a small clutch Steve hadn’t noticed before, likely too distracted by her low neckline, and pulled out a small card, before writing something on it and handing it to him.

“This is my home address, and my personal phone number in case you change your mind.”

He wouldn’t cancel on her.

Steve Rogers wouldn’t do that.

***

After a gentle knock on the door, Joan opened it to find Steve standing on her front stoop, wearing a simple outfit of khaki slacks, a light blue shirt, and holding a bunch of pale pink roses. His look complimented her coral sundress perfectly.

“Well get you.” She said with a smile. “Would you like to come in? At least let me put those in some water.”

Steve looked worried for a second, but then stepped inside quickly.

“Of course.”

Joan raised an eyebrow at him, he had no reason to be nervous. Nothing naughty was outside her bedroom, and besides, it was locked for the moment.

“Lemme take those. I’ll be right back.”

Joan scooped the bouquet from his hand and walked to the kitchen, leaving Steve to wander around her living room and den.

She banged around the cabinets pretending to look for a vase, just to give him some time to himself. She collected art that she found interesting, not necessarily popular, and hung it all around.

She finally placed the flowers in a vase and put them on the kitchen table, before walking back into the living room to check on him.

She found him standing in front of one of her favorite pieces, a painting of a faintly shaded nude form of a woman. The woman was looking slightly over her shoulder, but her hair had fallen from a bun to hide her face from the painter.

The lines of the painting were rough and blurry, but Joan found the curves bewitching and the beauty very inspiring.

“What do you think?”

 Steve started a bit from finding her so close, and blushed,

“It’s very…nice.”

Joan smiled at him,

“I know, not exactly what you’re used to. But no matter, I’m starved. Where are we going?”

Steve coughed, and stepped away from the painting, moving towards the front door,

“I thought Italian sounded safe. Is that okay?”

Joan nodded,

“Of course. Like any New Yorker, I love a good pizza.”

***

Joan had escalated all her tricks and touches throughout dinner, and eventually she had gotten Steve so worked up he gritted his teeth, balled his fists, yet still nicely spoke,

“Please stop. This is only our first date. It isn’t proper.”

Joan simply rolled her eyes and leaned back to stare at him as he drove her home,

“Don’t worry sugar. These days proper isn’t really a thing.”

When he stopped outside her apartment, acting as if he wouldn’t get out of the car, she put her foot down.

“Come in for a cup of coffee at least. Let me make it up to you.”

Steve was powerless when he looked into her eyes, and he had truly never felt so desired by any woman since Peggy.

It wasn’t painful to think about her anymore. He knew she had had a good life.

“Okay.”

***

Joan came up behind him, while he was standing at the counter, simply stirring some milk and sugar into his coffee, and she put her hands around his waist, moving her hands around, blindly tracing the outlines of his muscles, and she could feel his heartbeat race, and his breathing accelerate.

He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He just was too shy.

“Kiss me.” she whispered, standing on tiptoes to reach his ear.

Steve gripped the sink edge so hard he heard the metal shriek.

“I shouldn’t.”

“It’s okay.”

Steve turned around, moving so fast Joan barely had time to blink.

She was lifted up onto the counter and Steve was wrapping his arms around her, pulling her flush to his body, and his lips met hers in a fierce kiss.

She hummed against his mouth, and wiggled underneath his grip. She could feel the heat radiating off of his skin, and she heard him moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his growing arousal closer to her core.

After a few moments of heated kissing, his hair was thoroughly mussed from her hands, and when she moved back, she could feel her lips were swollen.

“Maybe we should move somewhere more comfortable?”

Steve gazed at her through lowered eyelids, and he smiled weakly,

“Okay.”

Joan hopped off the counter and led him by the hand to her bedroom, where she paused only momentarily to retrieve the key from the chain around her neck. Steve had remarked on it earlier, and she had cheekily told him he’d find out where it led soon enough.

When he stepped in behind her and she flipped the lights on, he let out an audible gasp.

“What is this?”

Joan shrugged,

“Don’t worry. We’ll go slow. Since you don’t have a whole lot of experience.”

Steve’s bright blue eyes went wide at the sight of the large four poster bed with cuffs hanging off all four posts.

He had only briefly looked towards the left side of the room where an assortment of what appeared to be whips and chains hung. He preferred to focus on the problem at hand.

“I ah, maybe I should go.”

Joan tisked loudly, and shook her head,

“No Steve. I think you want this. You’re just too scared to admit it. Tell me, have you ever had sex? Even just a little? Touched yourself?”

Steve shook his head, his face reddening wildly, and he glanced down at the floor.

“Oh sugar. You’re gonna enjoy this then. Trust me. Do you trust me?”

Steve shrugged.

Joan frowned at him,

“Listen to me, pick a safe word. If at any time, you aren’t having the time of your life, you say it and everything stops.”

Steve gulped, and looked around the room again, wondering just how bad it could be. He couldn’t deny how much he had liked kissing her and even fondling her a bit, on her kitchen counter. What a completely un-gentlemanly thing to do!

“Okay. Howabout America?”

Joan smirked,

“So patriotic. Alright, why don’t you come over here, and let me help you out of those clothes. As sexy as you look, I want to see some of that muscle.”

Steve felt as if his face might never be its normal color again, so embarrassed was he.

He stepped tentatively closer to the bed, and when he froze a mere foot away, Joan gave him a push.

“Go on big guy. It won’t bite. I might though.” she winked at him, and he smiled shyly at her.

“There ya go. Loosen up.”

Joan pulled her sundress over her head, and tossed it aside.

Beneath the innocent garment, she wore a black and red lace bra and panty set. Both had glittering diamonds inset beside each silk bow. The bra had one between her breasts, and the panties had a bow on each side of her hips.

She left her black heels on.

“Now, let’s get you undressed sugar.”

Joan pushed Steve back onto the bed until he was near enough to the headboard to reach the cuffs.

She ripped his shirt open, scattering buttons across the wood floor where they disappeared under the various dressers.

Steve would have protested but Joan shook her head,

“Don’t speak unless it’s to say your safe word. Got it?”

Steve nodded numbly, and watched as she began undoing his belt buckle.

Joan slide the belt off and tossed it aside to join her dress, before realizing his hands were free. They had started to approach her bare thighs and she slapped them aside, gripping one at a time until he was cuffed to the headboard, and he could only flex his arms at her.

“Much better.” She sat back, gazing at his bare chest appreciatively, and smirked,

“Shall I help you with this? Hmm?”

Joan grazed her hand over his now boxer clad erection, and he groaned, thrusting his hips upward, a unconscious move on his part, but perfectly expected on hers.

“I will take that as a yes, okay sugar?”

Steve nodded, conscious of the no talking rule.

“Mmm.”

Joan pulled down his boxers with one hand, lazily stroking his chest with her other hand.

His fully hard cock sprang to a salute once free of the boxers, and she pulled them all the way down his legs, and they joined the rest of his clothes in the pile on the floor.

Steve, for his part, was suddenly very grateful for the super serum. It meant he could control himself much better than if he had been a regular virgin in this situation.

Likely the first stroke of her hand on him would have had him coming all over her pretty chest and toned stomach, but he gritted his teeth, and tried to focus.

Joan looked rather like a pinup girl from the calendars all his fellow soldiers had had scattered about the barracks.

She had curves all the way into next Sunday, and then some.

He wished his hands were free so he could just touch her lush breasts, which strained against their black and red confines. But perhaps she would free him soon.

When she moved down, tracing her tongue over his chest, and stopping to gently suck and bite his nipples, he could have sworn he saw stars. Never in his wildest fantasies, not that he had had many, but never had he imagined how that could have felt.

“You like that sugar?”

Steve didn’t speak, but simply nodded vigorously, and Joan smirked at him, before licking a wet trail down past his belly button to where a trail of light blond hair led to his now weeping erection.

“Let’s see how sweet you taste.”

Steve’s eyes went wide, just seconds before he felt the swipe of her warm tongue over his cock. It was like nothing he’d ever felt. He’d touched himself briefly, once, when he had had a few extra seconds in the shower, before rinsing off completely, and that had been pre-serum. Nothing spectacular like this. It had made him feel slightly tense, and he had flipped the knob to cold before anything serious happened.

She moved her hand around the base of his cock, and began to suck gently on the tip. He could feel the warmth in the pit of his stomach grow, like a fire being stoked, and when he started thrusting upwards into her mouth, he had to hold back. He didn’t want to hurt her. He was already being completely selfish, but then again, that had been her idea.

Joan, for her part, was having a great time. Steve was so responsive, it was almost arousing to her. Usually it took some severe whipping and a bit of gagging to bring her even close to climax, but watching Steve writhe beneath her touch, and restrained so that he could only try to move with his hips was rather sexy.

She moved a hand away from his shaft and reached down to cup his ballsack. It was like juggling two golf balls, and when she squeezed gently, he groaned loudly, and she could see him biting his lip in concentration.

Joan smirked as she moved her hand back further, tracing the soft curve of his ass, until she reached the small puckered skin that was the tensest part of his body.

She simply brushed a finger over his opening and she felt him gasp before she saw his eyes snap open, and he moved his mouth, silently praying or cursing, and she felt his cock pulse underneath her hand, and she relaxed her muscles to allow his cum to slip down her throat.

It was warm and slightly salty, not the sweet nectar she had been teasing him about, but different than any other man she had tasted. She expected that was from the super serum.

“Mmm sugar that was lovely fun. How was it for you? Oh that’s right. You may speak now. I’ll un-cuff you and you can learn how to please a woman.”

Steve felt as if every muscle in his body had flexed and then relaxed, and if it hadn’t been for the serum, he would have drifted off in a moment. She reached up to un-cuff his hands, and tried to hide her surprise as she watched the slightly pink marks from the metal edges on his wrists heal and vanish. As it was, it took him a few moments to come back to full consciousness, and when he had, Joan had removed her panties, and was slowly rubbing against his now softened member.

It didn’t stay that way long.

“Oooh sugar, you feel so good.”

“So do you.”

He managed to gasp out, as she moved over him. He could feel she was wet, and he wondered if she had become like that from watching him.

Though it was beyond the greatest sensation he had ever felt, he still blushed at the memory. He could never have dreamt being restrained would feel so good.

“Now, give me your hand.” Joan commanded him, and he complied immediately, moving his right hand to be gripped between hers.

She guided his hand to between her legs, and he bit his lip, fighting not to look away.

“You feel that? I’m so wet for you. Watching you come apart was the hottest thing. Touch me. Harder, like you’re massaging a sore muscle.”

Steve pushed against the small nub he could feel between her outer vaginal lips, and when she tensed beneath his hand, and her hands gripped his thighs tightly, he stopped.

Joan’s eyes snapped open and she snarled at him,

“Why did you do that?”

Steve looked worried,

“I was afraid I was hurting you.”

Joan relaxed,

“Oh no sugar. It just felt good. I don’t want you to stop. But if you want to use both hands, that would be fine too.” She grabbed his other hand, and took just his index finger, slowly moving it back further, until he could feel an opening, and when she pushed it inside herself, he could feel her muscles contracting around his finger.

She moved over his hand and he got the idea, and began thrusting his finger in and out slowly. Joan had to admit his finger was almost bigger than some of the dicks she had fucked, but this only meant getting to ride him would be even more fun.

When he twisted his fingers and experimentally pinched her clit, she fell over the edge, gasping aloud as she came.

Steve watched with wonder, as her face became something other worldly, and he felt the shudders as her body experienced waves of pleasure. He almost forgot about his own throbbing need. She clenched around his finger and when he gently pulled it out, he noticed the lack of warmth almost immediately.

“Oh sugar. That was…wonderful.”

Joan moved over and collapsed onto the silk sheets beside him, raising her hand to her forehead, feeling her heartbeat slow down gradually.

Steve glanced over at her, and took his fill of gazing at her heaving breasts. He wondered if she would let him take off her bra and touch her there.

He’d never touched a woman, much less _down there_ , and now he knew how to do it.

When Joan had recovered, she sat back up, and moved to straddle him, and he moved his hands to rest on her hips, gently stroking her skin, a simply innocent touch compared to where his hands had been last.

“Will you take that off?” he gestured to her chest, and Joan grinned, having completely forgotten about it.

“Of course sugar. Do you want to do it?”

Steve nodded eagerly, and Joan giggled.

He reached behind her back, and she leaned over him, placing her breasts only inches from his face, as his hands scrabbled to find the clasp, she moved forward to kiss him, and reached back herself to undo the bra. It fell off slowly, and her breasts gently came free.

They were a bit smaller than they had seemed encased in the black lace, but Steve had never seen a more perfect set of breasts. Then again, he hadn’t seen many. They were the same pale shade as the rest of her skin, with light pink nipples, that pebbled under his soft touch.

They also felt warmer than the rest of her skin, and he tentatively squeezed one.

Joan shook her head, and took his hand in hers, moving it and making him grip harder.

“I like them to be treated roughly. When I allow it. Try kissing one.”

Steve met her gaze questioningly, and she cocked a brow at him,

“Go on.”

He moved away from her mouth and leaned down to kiss around the nipple, and she huffed impatiently. She hooked her leg beneath him and within seconds, flipped them over so he was on top of her.

“Now, kiss me everywhere, and when you get down there, I’ll instruct you further.”

Steve’s eyes widened, but he nodded obediently.

His touches were feather light and almost utterly teasing, but Joan knew he was just being cautious, and simply exploring.

She could see his cock was still hard, and she decided to try something.

“Turn around. Move so that you face the end of the bed.”

Steve realized what that position meant and he gulped, before complying.

His touches had been driving her wild, and she was dripping onto the silk sheets, and he found himself breathing harder, faced with her sex.

Meanwhile, his erection was right in front of her lips, and she smirked, before reaching out to touch him, using both hands to stroke him carefully, and placing a kiss on the tip.

He jumped beneath her hands, and she giggled.

“Now move closer, and kiss around my clit, before giving it a little kiss on top.”

Steve was rather nervous, understandably, but he did as she told him. When he moved his lips over her sensitive pink skin, he could feel her breathing speed up.

“Oh sugar, oh yes. That’s good. Do that again.”

She continued to stroke him, but held off from finishing him, as he found his way around her clit. He experimentally inserted his index finger into her opening, as he licked around her nub, and she had to let go of his cock, to keep from squeezing too hard. He combined a kiss with a flick of his tongue and his finger curled up to brush the one spot that always brought her to climax.

“Oh god Steve!” Joan gasped as she came again, this time with Steve’s finger still inside her, and he kept kissing her clit until her body had stopped shaking.

Steve was rather embarrassed to admit, but he had rather enjoyed that. She was just so sensitive.

Were all women like that?

“Sugar I’m sorry, I forgot about you.”

Steve had crawled back up the sheets, and lay beside her, his erection now poking into her thigh rather insistently.

He shrugged,

“It’s okay. It’ll go away.”

Joan looked at him,

“Seriously? Is that how you’ve been dealing with your sexuality? Ignoring it and hoping it will go away?”

She reached down and gripped his cock, not painfully, but hard enough to get his attention, and she was rewarded with a strained gasp.

“Ah, no, not exactly-“

“Yes, exactly.” She moved her hand, stroking him hard and fast, and when he was worrying his lip, and she knew his was nearing his orgasm, she moved over and mounted him quickly.

Steve’s eyes snapped open as he felt her warmth envelop his cock. It was so tight and wet and warm, and when she moved, she clenched her muscles around him, just as she had when he’d touched her, but this time he felt every ripple of muscle, and as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper, he couldn’t hold on. He came with a groan and she milked every drop from him, scratching his back with her nails, as she felt him shudder against her.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and gently pulled off of him, collapsing onto the sheets, and curling up to his side. She knew he would be a cuddler.

“Oh my. That was…”

“Amazing? Earth shattering?”

Steve smiled weakly,

“I think you finally wore me out.”

“Good to know. Orgasms make the super soldier sleepy.”

Steve nodded, even as his eyelids were falling shut.

“You got that right.”

Joan smiled fondly at him, waiting until his breathing had slowed and he was deeply asleep, before turning over to retrieve her cell phone, tapping out a quick text before turning it off for the night.

**_Job complete. Sexual awakening complete. I think your boy had fun.-J._ **

**Thanks Joan. I owe you one.-Tony S.**

***

**END.**


End file.
